Desire
by happy7990
Summary: Lucy is finally just figuring out love and for maybe a certain guild member which is making her frantic. To make matters worse, she keeps getting visited in her dreams by a very sexy guy that she cannot see and he keeps trying to seduce her! Who is this mystery man and... Why is Natsu... Acting weird around her, like, seriously... Nalu rating may change. First chapter is a prolouge
1. Prolouge

**MY NEW STORY DESIRE! RATING MAY GO UP AND CHANGE. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 1 prolouge: New Feelings Towards Comrades?

' Lucy.' The handsome man said seductively as he stoked her back, bringing her in closer to him. He was hot, literally scorching. Lucy felt as the sweat and nervousness tingled down her spine. Who was this dazzling man.

' Oh.' She said softly as his tounge barely grazed her neck, sending a new wave of heat to run through her body. She couldn't define him, nor could she really even see him because his body was pressed so close to her that she could barely even think. But his voice was enough pleasure as it is.

He kissed her bare neck as he dragged her sleeves down, melting away with her into a passionate kiss. It was killing her, she was dying to know who he was! But alast...

" Lucy! Get up! We wanna go on a mission today!" Lucy felt as someone jumped on top of her, causing the springs of her bed to bounce.

" Aye sir! We haven't been on one in a while!" She heard a certain feline say. Ugh. She groaned as she lifted the covers from over her head and looked at the two smiling idiots infront of her.

" Natsu, Happy, we just came back from a mission yesterday!" Lucy groaned, throwing her hands out in an exasperated manner. The two boys infront of her groaned as well before flopping onto the bed on top of her.

" Ungh! Natsu! Get off of me, you're too heavy!" Lucy cried as she pushed his limp body off of her, he didn't even respond. She sighed and got up out of the bed and grabbed some clean clothes from her dresser and headed towards her bathroom.

" I'm taking a shower, do anything and DIE." Lucy threatened at the two who didn't even reply as their face was burried into her bed, she sighed and closed the door and got into the shower.

When she finished dressing up which took about an hour or so, she walked over to where the two were still on their faces.

" Hm? I honestly thought you guys would've gotten impatient and left by now." No reply.

" Natsu? Happy?" She asked, poking the two. They're sleeping. Lucy leaned away from them and laughed, she knew they would be exhausted. After that long and complex mission they just came back from, who wouldn't be?

Deciding not to wake them up, she started heading to the guild by herself.

As she was walking to the guild, she let her thoughts consume her. Who was that man? She's been pretty much having the same dream frequently for a while now. She sighed, frusterated, she wasn't sure if it was sexual or if she was just plain out bothered by the fact that she could never find out who the man was.

She groaned before running into a surprisingly firm figure. She yelped and fell onto her butt.

" Ow-ow-ow~!" She whined rubbing her bottom, eyes winced in pain.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you up." A masculine hand reached down and grabbed her hand, cathing her by surprise. She was lifted off the ground almost instantly as she was brought face to face with a rather handsome man.

He had almost crystal ocean eyes and dark prussian blue hair, it was spiky but it was a bit calmer than Gray's hair. His form was outstanding and musculare like every other guys in th Fairy Tail guild.

He smiled, showing his sharp canines that were like the dragonslayers in the guild. Lucy then noticed she must've been staring as she saw him getting a bit uncomfortable under her gaze. She blushed and jumped off him, embarressed by her own actions, she could'nt help but look into those large blue eyes... Which were sorta similar to Natsu's

" O-Oh, u-um. Uh... Sorry-I mean thanks!" Lucy mentally cursed her stutter as he just laughed, as if understanding. She looked away from him as she felt heat rush up to her cheecks.

" No problem. Well, I'll be on my way then." He patted her head as he walked off, leaving her. She turned around and watched him, dazed. She then noticed all the luggage her was carrying. He must be a traveler. She continued to watch him until she could no longer see him.

She then turned back around and started heading to the guild again, thinking about that guy the whole time until she ran into the guild doors. Literally.

She slammed the doors open and marched over to the bar where Mira, Erza, Wendy, and Lisanna were rather hurridly as guild members stared at her curiously.

She sat on a stool inbetween Erza and Lisanna, as stiff as a brick.

" M-Mira. Sm-smoothie. Stawberry..." She gasped. The girls stared at her as if she a had a dancing bird on her head. Mirajane nodded hesitantly before walking off behind the bar to make her smoothie.

" What's up Lucy? You look as if you just saw some model from an advertisement from sorcer weekly." Lisanna teased with Wendy and Erza nodding quickly. Those words made Lucy's blush deepen. The girls choked on their own spit.

" You- you mean you did!?" Wendy asked shocked, a blush on her face.

" That would be interesting." Erza said calmly, any sign of shock vanished. Lucy shook her head.

" Well not exactly, I ran into this guy that had eyes like Natsu, and his hair was a bit calmer than Gray', but a deep blue and his eyes were the color of the ocean, and he was very strong!" Lucy used hand gestures as she described the man. Lisanna smiled at her before she noticed the guild doors open to show a silhouette. She then gasped before blushing and pointing up to the figure.

" Lucy? I-i-s that the guy you're talking about?" Lucy gave Lisanna a questionable glance before looking to the entrance, she the gasped and stood up.

There, standing straight and tall was the guy she saw earlier. He looked at her before pointing an accusing finger, not even noticing all the girls drooling over him.

" It's you! Hey! Why didn't you give me directions!?" He yelled, Lucy pointed an angry finger back at him.

" You didn't even ask me anything in the first place! How was I suposed to know!?" His finger drooped down in defeat as he pointed at her weakly.

" Oh... Yeah..." He nervously laughed, scrathing the back of his head. Just at that moment, Natsu and Happy decide to arrive as well.

" Hey Lucy! Why'd you ditch us!?" Natsu and Hapy then pointed an accusing finger at her, not even noticing the guy next to him still scratching his head with an embarressed laugh.

" I did not ditch you, you guys fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up..." Lucy rubbed her eyes before sitting back on her stool, feeling weird again since that dream she had. Natsu finally looked over to the guy next to him, givng him a curious but stern stare.

" Who the hell are you?" He asked so bluntly making everyone face-palm. The guy looked at him harshly wondering if he was sane or not until he finally spoke up.

" I'm Haro, I came here to see the master of this guild. I heard he has a friend who is good with healing, I need to help my friend." He answered, looking for anyone that would look like a guild master.

" Porlyuscha?" Cana asked as she turned from chugging booze down Elfman's throat to the boy named Haro.

" Yeah something like that." Haro said, still looking for the master. Lucy stared at Haro for a moment before turning back around to drink from her smoothie.

" The master is at a magic councel meeting far from hear. But if you insist for the sake of your comrade, we can show you the way." Erza walked up to the boy who was paying no mind to her, making her mad. Haro sudenly felt a tug on his shirt.

" U-uhm, excuse me. Porlyuscha isn't very good with us humans, especially with people out of this guild." Wendy informed shyly, Haro looked at her eyes filled with compassion.

" My comrades are my friends." He said looking down at her with full respect.

" It's gotta be a girl." Cana whispered to Lucy, Lisanna, and Mira, who giggled in response, besides Lucy. Something about how this guy treated his nakama interested her very much.

" Don't worry! I'll show you the way! You've gotta respect people who look out for their nakama you know!" Natsu smiled and slapped his back, everyone in the guild stared at Natsu. _Only Natsu_, they all thought. Haro looked at Natsu before smiling.

" Yeah! Thanks!" He smiled, shaking Natsu's hand. _Well they're getting along_, the guild thought when they realized how much they were alike.

" Haroooo!" Haro froze in fear as he turned away from the doorway. The guild doors slammed open and a girl with short brunette hair marched in. The guild watched as a show set up right before their eyes. She looked furious, stomping her feet up to Haro who hid behind Natsu.

" Why'd you just run off!? We all know how easily you get lost, we were looking all over for you!" She yelled as Haro and Natsu hugged each other in fear as some others shivered. She's like Erza, but she was pretty cute. Two more people suddenly entered the guild. A girl with dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulders about Wendy's age and a tall guy with white-blonde hair carrying a girl with long, peach colored hair on his back. She looked very ill.

" Yeah Haro, won't you ever learn? Sana's sick, and here you are running off getting lost." The other boy said. Haro glared at him.

" I was looking for help!" He yelled before walking over to the sich girl on his friends back. He put his hand on her forehead before looking back to Natsu and the rest of the guild.

" Please help us." He pretty much demanded. Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

" Follow me! Come on guys! Lets show them the way!" Natsu yelled before running out of the guild with the strangers following after him. lucy sighed, guess she'll go help him. She watched as some other members stood up, probably thinking the same things.

_One weak later:_

" Haro, I brought you guys some wa-" Lucy stopped at the doorway when she noticed no one was in the infirmary with the girl.

" Hmm, I wonder where they could be..." Lucy puzzled, she then looked over to the girl and was shocked to see her awake. The girl was dazzling gorgeous, her soft sea-green eyes really complimented her creamy skin tone and hair.

The girl looked over to Lucy in wonder and slight shock.

" Who are you? Where are my friends?" Her voice was very angelic and Lucy wondered if there was actually someone so perfect in the world or if she was just seeing things.

" Uhhh. I'm Lucy, Haro and your other friends brought you to a friend our master knows so she could heal you. You were supposedly very ill." Lucy smiled to the girl, bringing the water over to her and handed it to her. The girl named Sana stared at it for a moment before smiling at Lucy and drinking it.

" I'm very glad to have met Haro and the others, if it weren't for Haro... I think I'd still be trapped away from myself." Sana looked at her water and smiled. Lucy stared at her, the way she talked about her nakama, the look she made when she talked about Haro, was all new to Lucy. Why was she so compassionate about a nakama?

" Why do you have such a look for a companion?" Lucy asked out of nowhere but covered her mouth when she realized what she said. Sana looked at her surprised before smiling and blushing slightly.

" Well it's because I love him..." She said bashfully with a shy smile. Lucy blushed.

" But, he's your nakama." Lucy said shocked but very interested. Sana smiled softly at Lucy, giving her a knowing look.

" It doesn't matter who the person is, you can love whoever you want, well, that's what Haro told me. Before, I didn't know a thing about love, but somehow, I gradually came to find out for myself what love is." Lucy stared at the girl in awe. These mixed emotions stirring in her was starting to make her think differently about love herself.

A few days later, the travelers gave their thanks and set off again on their journey. Ever since that day, Lucy became more wary of love. Lucy rested her head on the bar where Mira was cleaning a plate for the past hour. She sighed, she was so bored.

" What's up Lucy? You seem a little weirder than usual." Natsu and Happy came u to her and Natsu hung his arm around her shoulder. Lucy sighed, blushing slightly at how close their faces were. She softly brushed him off before standing up and smiling at him.

" Oh nothing! I've just been thinking lately, well, I'm gonna start heading home! Bye!" She waved at him and some others before setting out, not noticing the intense stare he was givng her. Now she has two problems. Trying to figure out what love actually was and...

Who that man in her dream was...

**Author's note:**

My new story that will most likely be a lemon in the future chapters. This chapter was more of a prolouge if the story to get into the mood, you know?


	2. A Little Accident

Chapter 2: A Little Accident...

' Lucyyy.' The voice chuckled, sending tingles down Lucy's spine. Lucy groaned in frusterastion, noticing she couldn't see the man at all still.

' Who the hell are you!? Tell me!' She threw her fist at him and kicked her feet like a child, all this seduction was actually starting to get her sexually frusterated, the voice laughed in amusement, making Lucy pause. That voice was very familiar.

' Oh? How lady-like." The handsome voice joked in sarcasm, pissing Lucy off. She tried shoving him away from her so she could see his face, but he was so strong that she fumbled in his embrace.

' Why won't you tell me who you are!?' Lucy screamed, making the man wince, or what it seemed like. He gave out a little groan.

' It's kinda sad you still haven't figured it out Lucy...' The voice gave out a dissappointed sigh. He let go of her making her look at his face but groaned because of the darkness.

' Seriously?' Lucy whined making the voice laugh.

' This is really unlike either of us.' He laughed making Lucy stop for a moment again.

' What do you-?'

Lucy opened her eyes before covering them from the blinding light of the sun. She turned over on her bed and sighed. She soon bursted from her bed quickly and got dressed and ready. Everyone had to be at the guild early today for some reason.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy sighed as she wiped off the sweat from her forhead. Today, Makarov instructed everyone clean the guild today supposedly because everyone needed to help out once in a while and not just leave everything to Mirajane.

All the windows and doors had been opened to let some fresh air in as everyone cleaned the guild from the inside and out.

Lucy was currently cleaning the high-up shelves in the guild hall, all they had to support them were the ladders with wheel so they could move around more easily. But if they fell, they'd probably have to take a trip to the infirmary. Lucy looked over to Levy who was happily cleanig one of the window over the shelves, letting the breeze cool her off. Lucy still wondered who would put a window up this high.

She then returned back to her task of dusting off the shelves but stopped again as the heat started to get to her. It was a surprisingly hot spring day, Lucy would be enjoying it if she didn't ut on such heavy clothes. Good thing she has on an under-shirt.

She stripped off her over-shirt and tossed it to the ground and smiled in bliss, letting the breeze finally get to her and continued cleaning the shelves with Levy.

The two soon finished and started heading down to the ground. They looked at their work in approval until Levy watched Lucy face-palm herself.

" Lu-chan?" Levy questioned as Lucy just sighed.

" I left the cleaning wipes up there..." Lucy sighed, starting to climb back up the long latter as Levy just laughed.

" Lu-chan, you're so absent-minded." Levy laughed as she watched her friend grab the wipes before tossing down to Levy to catch.

" Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Lucy yelled down to Levy. Levy laughed again and smiled.

" It means what it means, you know it's true!" Levy teased Lucy as she just grumbled before starting to climb down. It seemed like two guild mates got into a fight over something dumb though and ran into the ladder, making it move over, leaving Lucy hanging on the shelves.

" You idiots! Lucy screamed at the two who didn't seem to notice and kept fighting.

" Hold on Lu-chan! I'll bring the ladder back over, hang on!" Levy started running to the ladder trying to pick it up, but failed because of it's size, making it really heavy. Laxus then walked over to the roblem before Levy could call for help. He sighed before reaching out his arms to Lucy.

" Just jump blondie, I'll catch you." He said pretty bored and acted like he had nothing better to do. Lucy glared at him and saw a little crowd that started forming.

" Like hell! And I have a name you know!" Lucy yelled back.

" Lu-chan!" Levy whined as Laxus just sighed.

" Okay then. Jump _Lucy_. " He said, shifting his arms, urging her on. Lucy sighed as the little crowd started cheering her on the jump. She was just about to retort until her arms gave out and she screamed, plummeting straight to Laxus.

She fell straight onto Laxus but the way he seemed to have grabbed her made he arms give out as her face fell a little to close to his and their lips banged rather furiously together. The crowd screamed in what either seemed to be cheer or surprise. Lucy blushed as Laxus's eyes seemed to widen a bit.

She jumped off of him and fumbled into Levy who was also blushing.

" Come on Lu-chan... I think it's time for a break." Levy fumbled with her words and brought Lucy away from the woo-ing crowd and Laxus to a table that was brought outside. To make matters worst, Natsu and Gray were walking by them but then stopped to talk.

" Hey Lucy, Levy! What's up?" Natsu spoke happily, his attire wasn't usual, he was wearing a tank-top with some shorts which he actually looked good in as Gray was only in shorts.

Levy smiled at them while she rubbed Lucy's back who's face that was in utter shock was in her hands. Gray noticed Lucy's awkward behavier.

" What's up with Lucy?" Gray nodded over to the shocked girl in question. Levy smiled frantically and waved it off.

" Oh nothing, nothing. So why are you guys over here?" She quickly changed subjects.

" We're heading for our break and we were gonna get something to eat at the bar inside." Natsu said casually while staring at Lucy in confusement. Levy smiled and sort of shashayed them off, waving.

" Well we don't wanna hold you guys back, go eat!" Levy smiled as the guys walked off staring at her awkwardly before shrugging.

" What the hell was that?" Natsu asked. Gray shrugged as they arrived to the bar. As they were waiting for their ordered food, he saw Wakaba and Cana snickering, talking about what _happened_, catching Gray and Natsu's interest.

" Hey Wakaba, Cana. Do you guys know what's wrong with Lucy?" Gray asked catching their attention. They started to snicker some more as they put down their booze.

" You haven't heard?" Wakaba giggled, fully drunk. Natsu's curiousity skyrocketed. He started getting annoyed when they would not speak up.

" Goddamnit, just tell us what happened already. Cana then sighed before looking at the two curious boys.

" Okay, so here's what everyone's sayin'. Some dudes got into a fight, knocked the ladder Lucy was on, leaving her hanging on those high shelves over there. Laxus saw what happened, told her to jump and he'd catch her, she fell into his arms and something happened to where they ended kissing by accident... But I dont' think it was~!" Cana slurred, drunk and started nudging Wakaba as the two started laughing again.

The cup that was in Natsu's hand suddenly crushed as Gray started laughing at the incident. It pissed Natsu off that Lucy's lips even touched with someone else, especially a dragon slayer!

" Man, that's clumsy Lucy!" Gray laughed with the other two as Natsu just glared at them like they were insane freaks. Natsy turned around to his food that just arrived and started eating it angrily.

" Oh? Is the 'wittle dragon s'wayer maaad?" Cana spoke in a teasing, childish manner. Natsu gave her a sideways glare along with the other two men that started teasing too.

" I'm not mad." He stated bluntly, eating his food with much force. As they kept teasing Natsu, they almost drove him to insanity making him throw a chair at Wakaba, which started a guild brawl.

" Are you guys serious!? We almost finished cleaning~!" Mira cried and stomped her foot at the crowd, though she was unheard. Lucy and Levy then walked in to see the figting, soon devastated to see the area they had worked on so hard to clean somehow got dirty even though it was so high up.

" Hey cherry lips." Lucy screamed as Laxus appeared out of nowhere, smacking her back a little hard.

" Don't call me that! What happened needs to be forgotten, got it!?" Lucy stomped at him and crossed her arms, any sign of embarresment vanished. As the blondes started argueing, Levy noticed Gajeel eating some metal at the bar, enjoying the fight. She pretty much ditched the two and went over to Gajeel.

" NO that kiss was not on purpose! It's not my fault I fell from way up there in the first place!" Lucy continue with Laxus who seemed to be getting amused with her anger.

" If you say so, but that kiss didn't mean anything to me anyways." Laxus cooly brushed off. What he said kind of insulted her for some reason.

" Well that's understandable seeing you're such a ladies man!" Lucy turned her face from him.

" Hey! I'm not a-" Laxus argued but was cut off as Lucy placed her hands on his firm chest.

" Here we go!" Lucy yelled before pushing Laxus into the guild brawl, placing her hands on her hips and watched as he cursed out her name.

Knowing she couldn't go home and that she also wanted to be somewhere quiet for her brake, she decided to head down to the library. She walked into the dark room and sighed. Why was it always so dark in here?

Lucy searched for the wall torch and lit it up. When she turned around she screamed and fell down. Standing infront of her was a rather pissed off Natsu with his arms crossed. Lucy glared up at him before standing up and wiped the dust off of her bottom.

" What the hell Natsu!? You scared me half to death!" She whined, pouting at the upset boy before turning around to the bookshelf to look for a book.

" Did you seriously kiss Laxus?" Natsu asked in a harsh tone, Lucy sighed at the ground before scanning the books.

" It was an accident Natsu, it's not like we did it on purpose. He offered to help me out which I REFUSED by the way, but slipped and fell into his arms. Simple as that." Lucy glanced at him for a moment before going back to the books.

Right when she happily found a book, a hand slammed onto the bookshelf to her right, making her turn around quickly. She was caged in by one arm from Natsu with her book tightly squeezed to her chest in fright.

" You're just gonna blow off something like that!?" He yelled, Lucy stared ay him wide-eyed for a moment before glaring at him.

" Why should you care anyways!? You seem way more bothered than you should Natsu!" Lucy retorted and tried to move past him but failed when he just moved in her way.

" You're acting like you wouldn't care if any guy tried to kiss you!" Lucy gasped at him, shocked he had just said that.

" Natsu! He did not try to kiss me! It was a simple accident and I do care!" Lucy tried shoving him away from her but to know avail, he was planted firmly on the ground.

" So if a guy kisses you and says it's an accident, you're just gonna let him off easily!?" He asked, Lucy blushed as his face got closer.

" Well if it's an accident, it's an accident so what! Let me go!" Lucy whined and tried pushing him away again, but this time Natsu grabbed her arm, making her drop her book. She looked up at Natsu in surprise.

" Natsu, what are you-" Lucy got cut off as Natsu firmly planted his lips onto her. Lucy's eyes widened as the hand that was on Natsu's chest went limp. The kiss was kind of forced but soft at the same time. Once he let go, he glared at her, confusing Lucy.

" Oh, I'm sorry. It was an accident." Natsu said sarcastically and harshly. He let go of her and left, leaving Lucy shocked as her legs gave out, making her fall to the ground. She touched her burning lips, not noticing her whole face was on fire. Her interest to read and for quiet was gone as all she could think about was the kiss that had just happen only a few minutes ago.

" Wha- What the..?"

**Authors note:**

Didn't expect that did you? Well neither did I. by the way, this is gonna be a short story. Maybe 10 chapters at the most...MAYBE. Also, check out my other story Golden Girl! Hoe you enjoyed.


	3. A Failed Avoidance

Chapter 3: A Failed Avoidence

A few weeks had past since that incident with Natsu, his grumpy manner from that day disappearing off to the next day and so on. Lucy sat on the bar and watched as he and Gray fought from a distance, starting a guild brawl. She was also dawned on the fact that she hadn't been getting those sexually confusing dreams lately either.

Mirajane came up to Lucy and handed her her strawberry milkshake. Lucy thanked her before sipping on it in a bored position. Mira looked at the distressed girl curiously.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Mira placed down the cup she started cleaning just after she gave Lucy her drink and gave her a worried look, she cared for her nakama and didn't want any of them upset.

Lucy stopped sipping from her drink for a moment and gave Mira a strange look before going back to her drink. Mira placed her hand to her cheeck saying her 'oh my' before looking back at Lucy with a smile.

" Hmmm, is it about someone in the guild?" Mira asked nicely, Lucy remained silent, only giving Mira a glance. Mira smiled.

" Then I'll take that as a yes!" Mira chirped, leaving Lucy to give out an exasperated sigh making Mirajane giggle.

" Is it a boy... Or a girl?" Mira tried asking with a teasing tone, Lucy looked up at her with pleading eyes to what Mira thought she was asking her to stop. She smiled again, amused.

" Well I can't stop unless you tell me what's wrong with you." Mira whined making Lucy sigh again and put her head on the bar. Mira then patted her head soothingly, almost motherly-like.

" Is it Natsu?" Mira asked softly. Lucy didn't reply. Mira had noticed that Lucy had been some-what avoiding Natsu for the past week or two and she was surprised to see that it looked like Natsu didn't even notice.

Lucy then slowly nodded her head, making Mira stop patting her head for a moment before continuing. Though Mira couldn't see the blonde's face from the angle her head was, she knew Lucy was upset.

" Well, tell me what happened!" Mira said eagerly, making Lucy lift her head off the bar to look at Mirajane, surprised with her sudden change in attitude and also because she was a little upset that Mira stopped. Lucy then looked down, a little embarassed. How was she supposed to tell Mira what was going on?

" Okay... But you can NOT tell ANYONE, okay?" Lucy pleaded to Mira, Mirajane smiled and held out her pinky to Lucy,

" Pinky promise!" Mira said sang happily, knowing she was about to get some gossip. Lucy eyed her for a moment before giving in and latching her pinky with Mirajane's. Mira then squeeled and brought up a stool from behind the bar for her breaks and sat across from Lucy, all attention on Lucy. Lucy sighed.

"okay... It all started when-"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mira sat back in her seat with a humongous smile spread across her face. Lucy looked away from the bubbly girl with a heavy shade of red on her cheeks. Mira then put her hands on her own red cheeks.

" Oh that's too bad, so much stimulation just to be forgotten the next day." Mira sang in a little disappointment. Lucy gaped at her in shock, her blush intensifying.

" I-It was not stimulation Mira!.. It was random and weird!" Lucy cried banging her fist to the bar, catching the white haired girl's attention for a moment before she started laughing.

" Oh Lucy! He was probably jelous." Mira spoke thoughtfully with her finger to her smiling mouth as she looked up to the ceiling. Lucy stared at Mira for a moment before looking over at Natsu. When he noticed her staring at him, he smiled his toothy grin as Lucy just sighed and looked back at Mirajane.

" Nu-uh. Natsu jelous? That's impossible plus he doesn't look so very jelous over there." Mira and lucy both looked over to the dragonslayer who was currently swinging Gray's underwear around evily while the poor ice mage tried to get it back.

They both sighed. Well this was going nowhere. Lucy then stood up in an unknown defeat and handed some money to Mira to pay for her milkshake bill.

" A-ah, Lucy!" Mira called out to Lucy in surprise, wondering why she had just got up like that and left. Lucy waved out her hand in boredom as she walked towards the guild doors.

" I'm going home." Lucy pretty much said to herself as she walked out of the guild.

Little did she know a pair of eyes were following her in curiousity.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy sat snug on her bed in some comfortable clothes as she read her currently new favorite book. The book she was reading was about two companions travelling the world together and finding out the meaning of friendshi and love.

And Lucy absolutly loved it!

As she happily read her book, her stomach informed her that it needed a snack. Groaning and standing up from the the best story and the most comfortable position ever, Lucy forced herself to the kitchen to heat up some tea as she grabbed some crackers from her storage.

She munched on some crackers until her tea kettel started screaching her ears out, telling her to stop being a fatty for a moment, and to make her goddamn tea. Or how she liked to put it in her imaginative manner.

Once she poured her tea into her favorite cup and grabbed her crackers, she headed back to her bed to continue where she left off on her story.

She had just begin to sit down on the bed until and loud bang from her window next to her slammed open and her favorite dragonslayer appeared. At the wrong time that is.

" Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled out to her, jumping off the window ledge, but tripped over her, making her drop her crackers and spill her - boiling - tea all over her as she and Natsu both fell to the ground. Lucy immediantly pushed Natsu off of her and started freaking out over her drenched - boiling - sweatshirt.

" Holy shit! It's hoooot!" Lucy screamed and yanked her shirt off, not caring at all that Natsu was there at there moment, leaving her torso only covered by her baby pink bra with a little lace.

Natsu stared up at the blonde and then at her bra, putting his hand to his chin in a strange approval.

" I think I can strangely get used to this sight..." He said nodding, earning a big whack on the head.

" Can you please refrain your sexual harrasement for when I'm not fucking burning please!?" Lucy screamed at him, fanning her burning stomach.

" So that means I _can _do it, but later..." Natsu said to Lucy while she just glared and shifted her torso upward which she suddenly yelped to.

She just burnt her boobs! Natsu and Lucy then looked down at her bra and saw a little bit of the - boiling - tea also drenched her bra. Natsu then looked up Lucy with a devilish smile.

" Allow me." Natsu spoke persuasively as he held out his hand and squeezed the air in a perverted motion. Lucy blushed and glared at him, tightly covering her chest but then yelped again when she squeezed too tight making the - boiling - drench mark burn her breast again.

Natsu took another step forward to Lucy as she kept backing up but fell back on the edge of her bed, leaving Natsu to get on top of her. He caged her inbetween his arms and legs while Lucy gaped at him like he was a lunatic.

His hand got closer and closer to her bra as he kept smiling like a phsycopath.

" NOOO!" Lucy screamed and punched Natsu in the chin, making him fly off of her. She sat up on her bed, covering herself lightly this time while she gave Natsu a shaky glare. Natsu sat up and glared at Lucy in an amused way.

" Geez Lucy, I was just kidding." He laughed as Lucy continued to glare at him before standing up off the bed and walking past him to her dresser as his amused eyes followed her.

" thanks to you, I have to put on another bra and shirt, plus I got burnt really bad, then sexually harrassed in a matter of minutes!" Lucy cried, stomping into her bathroom to change as Natsu just laughed before sitting on her bed.

" That's just my style." Natsu spoke in a fake sweetness causing Lucy to roll her eyes while getting dressed. When she came out, she greeted the smiling boy with a glare before pointing at the window.

" Leave. Now." she said bluntly, Natsu just laughed once more and layed down on her bed, picking up her book.

" what's this?" Natsu asked, flipping through the pages curiously. Lucy screamed internally before sprinting over to the bed which freaked Natsu out and tackling him. It was Lucy's turn as she was on top of him this time, trying to reach the book that Natsu was holding out of reach.

" What is making you so hyped about this book Lucy?" Natsu asked looking at her fondly.

" Because it's in _your_ hands! You always burn my books and other stuff, but not this one! I really like it!" Lucy cried frantically. Natsu hummed, interested before finally placing her book down on the dresser next to her bed.

Lucy sighed in relief and was just about to get off of Natsu when he stopped her, putting his hands on her back, unallowing her to move. Lucy stared at the amused boy nervously when she just noticed the position between tthe two.

" N-Natsu?" Damn her stutter, she couldn't help it though as Natsu's arms slid from her upper back to her waist. He eyed her, amused still of course.

" Hey Lucy..." Natsu began, as he patted her back to catch the blushing girls attention.

" W-What?" Lucy asked in a more frantic tone to make the least as her voice only came out as a whisper. Natsu's other hand on her back soon let up as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face, Lucy could only stare at Natsu shyly.

" You smell really good. And..." Natsu trailed off in his amused tone, Lucy's face - if possible - got even redder at his comment and was actually dreading what he had to say to her next.

" And?.." Lucy also trailed off, imitating his words like a child. Natsu chuckled before he started bringing her body closer to his. Lucy went frantic, trying to pull away. But her body was so limp from all the stimulation that she did not need.

" Natsu." Her voice wavered in a warning tone, but it pretty much just sounded like a whine. Once their faces were mere centimeters Natsu looked at Lucy again.

" You smell... Really enticing at ther moment." Lucy frantically started trying to get out of the dragonslayers arms, knowing what he wanted to do. Natsu pulled all of his body to her as she fell right into his smothering lips.

Lucy's eyes widened as he kissed her slowly, squeezing her body into his. Lucy closed her eyes in strain as she try to push herself off of Natsu but he just held on tighter, maing Lucy gasp. She almost chocked when Natsu slid his tounge into her mouth and turned them over so it was Natsu on top of Lucy.

She kept struggling as Natsu put his whole body weight on her so she couldn't escape. He soon left her blushing face and led kiss trails down her chin to her neck. Lucy breathed heavily as she still tried to recover from their heated kiss... Or _his_ heated kiss. Since when did he learn to kiss like that? Has he even kissed a girl in the first place?

" Nat- Nastu... Stop..." Lucy whined between breathes skittishly. Natsu smirk against her neck as he planted kisses all over her neck, finding her sweet spot and sucking on it.

Lucy gave out a small moan as she covered her mouth, her eyes widened. This isn't right! to be doing this with your nakama!? Lucy then thought of the girl, who had feeling towards her own nakama. And there was Azlack and Bisca... But still!

Lucy mustered up all of her strength and pushed Natsu off and jumped off the bed with a heavy blush. Natsu made a whining sound as he stared a Lucy in boredom.

" Why'd you do that Lucy? I was enjoying myself." he whined with a bit of annoyance in his tone too. Lucy blushed harder at his comment and turned around a crossed her arms.

" I- I wasn't!" She cried out. But, she had to atleast admit to herself, that hell yeah she liked it! Natsu shuffled in the bed behind her.

" yes you did."

" N-No!" Lucy screamed and ran over to her couch and hid under her blanket that was over there. Natsu sighed and stood up, walking over to the blanket with a ball inside. Her little toes stuck out and he poked them, making them slide in beneath the blanket.

Natsu grabbed the girl and the blanket which was still stiff as a ball and brought over to her bed. The little ball shuffled around before peeking out at him. He stared at her with his arms crossed before looking outside to the dark sky.

He suddenly panicked.

" shit! Sorry Lucy, I gotta go!" Natsu yelled out to her before opening the window, about to jump out.

" W- Wait!?" Lucy called out to him confused if she should or shouldn't. Natsu looked over to her and smirked.

" if you want to continue, I can stay a little longer." he said to her slyly. Lucy blushed and shook her had, waving her hand back n' forth.

" Not at all. Where are you going?" Lucy asked. Natsu stared at her before giving out a small laugh.

" Man that's harsh. I'm heading home, Happy and I have game night tonight." Lucy answered with an 'oh' before he said his goodbyes and disappeared. Lucy stared out the window with her noticable blush still on her face.

She wrapped herself up tighter in her blanket and squeezed her eyes shut.

" What... what the hell Natsuuuuuu!"

**Author's note: **Well that's the end of that chapter... You guys enjoy it? If you like this story, go ahead and check out some of my other stories. Another repeat- This is going to be a short story. Maybe 10 chapters at the least. May contain Lemon in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. A Ruined Moment

Chapter 4: A Ruined Moment...

Lucy stared at the bright red mark on her neck in absolute horror. That couldn't be a hicky, could it? Come to think of it, it had to be from the events that had happen. Lucy smacked her hand into her head, angered by her own stupidity for letting him get away with what he did to her last night. But who was she to blame though?

If he wanted, Natsu could get away with murder... Maybe not from the magic council if he makes too much of a ruckus though. Lucy sighed inwardly.

How is she going to cover it up?

She walked back and forth, thinking and thinking.

" Ah-Hah!" She yelled victoriously while snapping her finger. She walked over to her dresser and got a button down shirt and some shorts. Once she put it on, she checked herself in the mirror and smiled.

Brilliant Lucy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy looked around the market, groceries in tow as she walked pass some clothing stores that she really wanted to go into. But, she sighed, looking down at her groceries. She should've done that last.

As she walked down the aisle with all the newest stores, she noticed as something caught her eyes. In a magic shop that she goes to regularly, she spotted a new item displayed inside by the window and nearly screamed, scarying the people passing by her.

She slammed her face against the window and drooled over the dazzling, shining white key. She had never seen a white key, and obviously, the sellers did not know how rare the key was. She looked at the price and her heart fell.

" 200,000 J!?" Lucy cried and looked up in thought as she calculated how many rents that could pay, making her dizzy. She gave the key a longing stare before giving yet another sigh and walking off. Though the key was VERY special and would most-likely help her a lot in battles, what would she be fighting for if she didn't have a home?

" There's no way I could save that up before it gets sold. Besides, I usually only get a fraction of my pay because of my destructive team..." Tears fell from Lucy's eyes as she sniffed a bit. Maybe it was sign, that she needed to get serious with work if she ever wanted to get something special out of life.

" Oh well." Lucy huffed, before noticing she had arrived at her house. She walked into her kitchen and placed her goods in their specific places before walking over to her bed and plopping herself onto it.

She laid there for a moment before getting up again.

" I really don't feel like going to the guild, but I don't wanna stay at home either." She whinned to no one in particular. She stood there, thinking, then sulked. Might as well, there's nothing else to do.

So Lucy was off on her way to the guild, hoping she wouldn't find the dragonslayer there which she knew she would.

" Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned around to see the very man she was thinking about, along with his companion, Happy. She stared at him for a moment, faultering when his gaze did not waver. She gave the two a smile, acting like nothing had ever happen.

" Where were you guys coming from?" Lucy asked, waiting for her two friends to catch u to her. Natsu held up his hand that had a huge net of fish making Lucy cover her nose from the stench.

" We went fishing for Mira!" Happy chirped happily.

" Don't you guys think that's a little too much fish?..." Lucy asked, a little freaked out by the amount of fish in the net.

" We coulda' got way more." Natsu scoffed gloatingly as Happy cheered an 'Aye Sir!' after him. Lucy gave the two boys a look before turning around again to the direction of the guild.

" Well I'm off." Lucy announced, trying to act as casual as possible. She could already feel Natsu staring a hole into her which started making her extremely uncomfortable under his gaze. Actually, just him looking at her in general would get her all flustered.

" Hey wait up!" Happy cried, flying after her. Natsu could be heard off into the distance as he started yelling at Happy telling him to help him.

" Happy, go help Natsu." Lucy sighed, trying her hardest _not _to look at Natsu.

" He just wants attention." Happy sighed as he shook his head.

" I heard that Happy!" Natsu yelled off from behind them angrily, making them flinch. Happy then sighed again before he obliged and went to help Natsu, telling him he was a sissy and obviously getting Natsu mad again.

Lucy quietly started walking off to the guild as quick as possible without them noticing before she started to smell like dead fish. Also, she just wanted to get a way from Natsu. When she got far enough from the quabbling two, she finally gave out a big gasp she didn't know she was holding.

She ut her hand to her racing heart as she quickened her pace to the guild.

The guild...

Was too crazy for her at the moment and she did not feel like getting caught up in any craziness or a guild brawl. She immediantly turned left over a bridge and headed back in the oposite direction of the guild, she walked on the other side of the river so Happy and Natsu wouldn't notice.

Lucy then thought about the shops that she had wanted to visit when she went shopping for groceries. She nodded her head and smiled, this should keep her distracted for a while.

Once she arrived to the shoping district of Magnolia, she entered the first store she set her eyes on. she tried on many types of clothes but still wasn't satisfied by any of them.

" This feels weird, I usually go shopping with Natsu or someone else in the guild." Lucy then looked herself in the mirror, still in the dress she had just tried on.

"Natsu..." Lucy said plainly.

" Yes?" Lucy jumped and turned around to see Natsu standing right behind her. Lucy stepped back and looked to see if the blue feloin was around for her comfort.

" Wh-when did you get here!?" She yelled at him, stightly angry. Natsu sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

" I don't know. saw you on the other side of the river running towards town so I got curious."

" Whst about Happy?" Lucy asked still looking around for him. Natsu then looked at her like she was crazy before realization hit him hard in the head.

" Oh crap! I forgot Happy!" Natsu yelled looking guilty, Lucy stared at him before turning around so he couldn't notice the blush forming her on her cheeks.

" Well, I'm going to change back into my clothes, I exect you to be gone by the time I finish." Lucy warned him, receiving no answer. When she finished getting dressed, she wasn't surprised to see Natsu still there.

" You dress so slow..." He whined, leaving Lucy to give him a sideways glare.

" I thought I told you to leave." She reminded him. He looked at her before smiling.

" Nah. that would ruin the fun." Lucy blushed and was dragged out of the store before she could ask him what he was talking about.

So, the two of them started walking around the town together, not that Lucy was uset about that, but she was a little nervous about what he would do next to her and when. Lucy felt another tug at her wrist and she looked down at his hand that was still on hers.

" Come on Lucy, why are you walking so slow?" He asked her while looking into stores with boredom written all over his face.

" You know Natsu, you can let go of me now." Natsu gave her a glance over his shoulder before looking forward.

" Have you not seen the crowd?" He asked in what seemed to be amazement to her dense attitude. Not like he didn't have one too, Like seriously, he was doing things to her yesterday that friends shouldn't do to eachother and is brushing it off today like nothing had happen!

Lucy did look around to see the area was in fact swarming with numorous amounts of people. Lucy suddenly felt skittish as she looked at his hand.

" B-but you don't need to hold onto me..." Lucy retorted akwardly. She looked at the back of Natsu as he shrugged, letting go of her hand.

" If you say so then." He acknowledged, letting go of her hand. She gave a soft sigh of relief as she put her hand to her chest, as if it would calm it down. She looked at the boy infront of her again who now had his hands behind his head.

As they visited some shops together, Lucy soon started to forget the incident from yesterday as her and Natsu had a blast. Lucy smiled, this was the first time she's had fun with him in a while.

" Hey Lucy, look at this!" Lucy turned to the boy who had on a funny looking dragon mask. Lucy started to laugh as she picked up a mask that looked like a toad and put on. They looked at eachother before breaking out into a fit of laughter, they kept laughing until their stomach started to hurt. Not even caring about the weird looks they were getting from strangers passing by.

" That mask really suits you Lucy." Lucy looked up to the boy who was taking off his mask, she snarled before ripping off her own mask.

" What's that supposed to mean!" She barked making the dragonslayer flinch.

" A joke! It was a joke!" He shuddered from the glaring blonde. She huffed and turned away from him, stomping to the store's exit. Once she walked out, she was immediantly soaked.

" It's ranning?" Natsu laughed as he came out of the store shortly after Lucy. Lucy stood there as the water continued to pour. She looked at the boy who was also drenched, but he was enjoying it, not her.

" We need to get to shelter, but I'm not going back into that ridiculous store you just brought me into." Lucy crossed her arms and started walking out into the panicked crowd trying to get out of the rain as well.

" Come on, let's play!" Natsu rejoiced as he walked up next to her, jumping up and down like a child.

" I'd rather not." Lucy sighed as she and Natsu struggled through the crowd. Natsu just shoved whoever got into his way or bumped him. But Lucy, who actually was olite and said 'excuse me', was falling behind from Natsu. Once she finally caught up to him in a more calmer section of the crowd, she walked close by his side.

As they walked on a bit more, Lucy looked down at Natsu's hand. Well, Natsu did tell her about the crowd earlier. Slowly she slipped her hands into his, he looked down at her, not even noticing he held onto her hand too.

" Lucy?" Lucy refrained from looking at him, a slight blush on her face.

" Well we don't want to get seperated from eachother, do we?" Natsu stared at her for a few more seconds before smiling.

" If you say so... Oh! There's this place I've been wanting to show you!" Natsu chirped as he brought the two into a sprint.

" What about the rain!?" Lucy whinned, trying not to trip from their speed.

" What about the rain?" Natsu asked her. Lucy shook her head when she understood he was taking her there whether she liked it or not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy put her - unoccupied - hand on her knees as she huffed and gulped up all of the air.

" Why... Exactly did we... have to sprint all the way here for?" She gasped. Natsu shrugged, pretty winded too.

" I don't know. Because I felt like it?" He said in an unsure tone.

" Anyways, look Lucy, we're here!" He chirped pretty much to himself. Lucy looked up and gasped.

Natsu had brought them to a cliff shaded with trees that showed over the ocean of Magnolia and Magnolia. It was truly a magnificent sight.

" It's gorgeous, too bad it's ranning though." Lucy sighed, upset. Natsu looked at her before at the veiw.

" You're the first person besides Happy that I've showed this to." Natsu spoke with pride, confusing Lucy.

They both smiled, watching the view. Lucy gave Natsu's hand a hapy squeeze, getting one from him in return but slightly tighter. Lucy looked over to him with a playful glint in her eyes.

" You trying to break my hand?" She challenged, he looked down to her with the same glint in his eyes.

" You wanna fight?" He smiled mischeviously, Lucy smiled and pushed him to the ground. He looked up at the laughing girl, surprised, before smirking.

" So you like it rough huh?" He grabbed her hand, making her laughter faulter as he pulled her down to the ground, caging her. He started tickling her sides with such force that Lucy started screaming in laughter, you would've thought she was dying.

He laughed victoriously at the girl who was now in a fit of tears as she begged him to stop. She squirmed in his hold, struggling to get away.

* pop *

the two stopped from what they were doing and looked at Lucy's shirt. Lucy gave a horrified shriek before punching Natsu in the face yet again.

" I loved this shirt!" Lucy cried as she looked at her exposed cleavage and neck. The first four buttons had popped off and it was all Natsu's fault.

" Atleast you can't see anything THIS time." Lucy said with anger as she stood up looked away from the boy who was currently rubbing his now aching face.

" No, but I can see that mark on your neck." He said suggestively, earing another smack. Lucy glared at him. The moment totally ruined.

" And who do you think did that!?" Lucy yelled at him, covering the mark with her hand as he smiled.

" I did." He said pleased with himself. He then stood and walked up to the girl before moving her hand that covered the mark and gave it an admired look.

" And I want to do it again." Lucy jumped as he looked up at her. She looked at him nervoulsy and then to his hand that was holding onto her wrist.

" Have you been feeling okay lately Natsu?" Her voice wavered in her question as she averted her eyes from him, feeling her blush get heavier.

He stared down at the girl infront of him.

" Of course not." Lucy looked up at him, shocked. His face was dead serious and looked pretty sexy as the ain poured down on his wet hair and face, going down his slick, strong- Lucy!

" Whenever I'm by you lately, I want to do something to you." he spoke straight forward and blunt. Lucy gawked at the boy, the way he said that to her got her jittering inside. Her legs squeezed together and her back arched up. Why did what he just jad just said make her feel so... Happy?

" Natsu..." This desire that was starting to flood through her as well as all she wanted was to have him kiss her again.

He stared at her as he put his other hand around her waist and brought her closer into her. She allowed herself to fall into his arms as his face leaned towards her, she tilted her head up as his lips planted softly on her lips again since yesterday.

She pondered to herself why she wanted it so badly this time as she slowly put her hands on his shoulders. As he continued to kiss her sensless, she thought of the man in her dreams, was it Natsu? Was he using some unknown dragon skill to seduce her in her sleep or... Was she just dreaming about him herself.

She shuddered at the embarassing thought and also as Natsu slipped his tounge into her mouth. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist as she threw her hands around his neck and put her hands in his hair.

Nastu then started backing up, bringing her with him, not even breaking from the kiss. Soon his back was haulted by a tree and he sat down, bringing Lucy into his lap. His hands ran up her waist slowly.

Their tounges entwisted together, battling for dominance. The arousal was already starting to flood over Lucy and she was pretty sure the same was happening to Natsu as he broke their kiss and kiss trail down to her neck.

" Natsu" Lucy whispered as he hummed into her neck. As much as she _was_ enjoying this stuff, she knew they shouldn't even be doing this in the first place seeing they're only friends.

Just friends. That struck Lucy with a feeling she had never felt before as she gently massaged his head, running her fingers through his hair.

" We shouldn't be doing this." She felt Natsu stop as the kisses she had previously been enjoying haulted to a stop. He lifted head up to give her a confused, and impatient glance.

" Why should we?" He asked, dissapointed. Lucy sighed and rubbed his face.

" Friends don't do this to eachother..." She said almost sadly. She really did not want them to be friends with benefits, no way. His eyebrows furrowed in understandment, well, what Lucy thought was understandment.

" I don't care." He spoke before kissing her again. It just felt _too _good for either of the to stop. Lucy didn't really like where this was going but accepted her fate and kissed him back.

His hands ran up to the buttons of her shirt as he started to unbutton it. Lucy gave off and embarassed sound in their kiss while he just smirked against her lips. So there they were, Luyc on his lap as Natsu was taking off her shirt.

His hands then found their way to her breasts and he grabbed hold of them. Lucy moaned into his mouth before he brought his mouth down to her chest too.

" N- Natsu." All Lucy could remember was saying his name before drifting off into their own world together.

She just hoped what ever they did, she wasn't going to regret it in the morning...

**Author's note: **Hey guys, sorry it took a while for this chapter to come out. I was just really lazy and didn't feel like writing anything at the moment. Well, I wonder what's gonna happen to the two now... Do you? Hoe you enjoyed! Check out my other fanfics too.


	5. The Misunderstanding

Chapter 5: The Misunderstanding

' Hey Lucy...' The familiar voice rang in Lucy's head yet again. Lucy glared the silhouette body of the male she was embraced to.

" What." She demanded more than asked. The voice chuckled before his lips went to her ear.

' You can be very sexy.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy opened her eyes before closing them again, she didn't feel like getting up from her comfortable bed at all...

Her bed...

Her bed!

Lucy shot up and looked at her surroundings. When did she get home, how did she get home, home from... Lucy's face went a deep shade of red as she put her face into her hands.

What had she done...?

She bit her lip nervously as she looked around her room, expecting to see a certain dragonslayer. Tears brimmed her eyes. Great... Just what she _didn't _want to happen occured.

The moment really did get ruined...

Not only had she had a heated session with her best friend and most-likely love interest now, but she had sex with him!? She shook her head, there's no way she could've done that with her own will.

She's still just trying to figure out the meaning of love, who that man is in her dreams, and why she is allowing Natsu to dominate over her.

Should she even consider them friends anymore? Are they lovers now? Lucy shook her head, feeling uneasiness wash over her. She had sex with her best friend...

She. Had. Sex. With. Natsu.

Not that it didn't feel good an all- Lucy! Not time to get distracted. Lucy then froze, her heart. What was this feeling? Lucy placed her hand to her chest as she felt her fast heartbeat. When she thought about Natsu, her stomach began to churn - in a good way - and her heart pace would quicken.

She looked down at her lap. How was she supposed to look at him today? The boy she loved... Loved? Lucy put her hands to her head. That couldn't be it... It... Was love...

" Am I only feeling this way because I made love with him?" Lucy blushed but felt guilty at the thought, but then stopped. No, because she had been feeling like this for a while now with Natsu.

Is this what that girl had spoken about? It had to be. But who was Lucy to know what love actually felt like? Hell, she'd never even had a lover or even a boyfriend before. Was this love she was feeling, or guilt for tacking advantage of her friend for her own pleasure?

But then again.

He seemed to have enjoyed it too. She felt her heart rate quicken again just at the thought of it.

Natsu...

Lucy got to the edge of her bed before trying to stand up.

" My legs... So sore." Realization soon hit Lucy as she again remembered the events of last night, her whole body burned in anticipation just by thinking about it. She sat back down on her bed quietly, not thinking of anything but Natsu at the moment.

Lucy suddenly stiffened, did she just hear her door to the bathroom creek? Lucy was just about to stand up to investigate when Natsu walked out, shirtless and a small towel drapped around his neck. He seemed to have taken a shower, Lucy refrained from looking at his strong chest.

When he noticed the gaping blonde, he smiled what seeme to be an I'm-not-your-bestfriend-anymore-if-you-know-what-I-mean type of smile. Lucy blushed frantically, no words coming from her mouth as he walked towards her, sitting next to her on the bed.

" Hey Lucy! Sleep well?" He asked the last part a little... How do you explain it... Knowingly? Lucy just stared at him.

don't do it Lucy.

Lucy could already feel the tears stinging her eyes as the first tear strayed from her eye, causing Natsu to panic.

Lucy put her head down so he couldn't see her face filled with guilt.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Natsu." Lucy cried quietly as Natsu patted her back. He stopped for a moment as he looked at her confused.

" What? What for?" He asked, completely oblivious. The waterfalls wouldn't stop as she cried to him about how sorry she was for taking advantage of the situation for herself and how guilty she felt and so forth.

Natsu stared at her like she was crazy the whole time. When she calmed down a bit from her sob story, He gave her a stern look.

" What are you talking about?" Lucy's head shot up to his as he moved a strand of hair out of her face, giving her his signature toothy grin. Lucy stared at him shocked as tears kept pouring from her eyes.

" Are you trying to say you thought only you enjoyed yourself, so you think you took advantage of me?" Natsu almost laughed as Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

" W-Well I..." Lucy was interrupted as Natsu grabbed the side of her face and gave her a kiss. Lucy wasn't sure if she should respond to his kiss or not but did when Natsu made it more urgent, telling her to.

When he let go, he started to laugh.

" Wh-What are you laughing at!?" Lucy screamed in embarassment.

" Lucy, I finally figured out why I've been acting strange around you lately." Lucy stared at him, full with interest as he continued.

" I guess... I was going through some type of heat." Lucy blushed and backed away from him.

" Y-Y-You What!? B-But isn't being in heat more... Agressive?" Lucy whispered the last part shamefully.

" Well everyone's different I guess. But I needed to mate..." He said the last part a little akwardly. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down at her lap. The tears stopped as her body felt sour and sick.

He just needed to mate? So... It could've been with any girl? Reality hit her hard as she felt a painful swelling in her chest. So not only did she have sex with her bestfriend, but also to satisfy his need to mate which he'll probably forget about in a few days?

Shame and guilt was washed away with a new emotion.

Anger.

Lucy glared up at Natsu and pushed him off her bed with a harsh shove. Natsu looked up at her like she was crazy before glaring back at her.

" What the hell was that for, Lucy?" He asked harshly as he started to get up and reach out to her. Lucy smacked his hand away, surprising him.

" No! Stay away!" Natsu stared Lucy in disbelief and somewhat hurt.

" Lucy..." Lucy glared up at him as her tears fell down her cheeks.

" How could you!? We're bestfriends and yet you used me just so you could mate!? And here I thought _I _was the one who should be feeling ashamed!" Lucy cried as she started continuously wiping the non-stop tears away from her eyes.

" Lucy." Natsu spoke out in confusion, trying to catch her attention, he reached for her again, but she backed away in fear and fury.

" No, Leave me alone!" She yelled, shoving past him and running to her door. She heard Natsu swear before she heard the stomping on the floor, signaling he was trying to catch her before she could exit.

She swung the door open and and ran out. She didn't care at all if people saw her in her pajamas. All she cared about was gettin far away from Natsu.

" Shit! Lucy!" Lucy quickened her pace as she went into a dead sprint as she started running off into the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia.

She knew he was still behind her as she shoved her way through the trees and vines. She then started to hear his calls for her start to get faint. But she continued to run until she came across a little pond surrounded by trees. She walked up slowly to the pond and sat at it's edge.

she then curled up into a ball and continued her fit of crying. She's never felt so, so... USED! She bawled into her arms as she cursed the boy she had fell inlove with. She felt so shocked, she hoped it was just a really bad dream and she'd wake up from it soon.

Just to test it, she pinched herself really hard. But to no avail, it left her not only disappointed, but now her arm was stinging. Even better.

" Damnit..." Lucy cried as more tears fell from her eyes and she rocked herself back and forth, trying to comfort herself. Her loud sobs though, faultered any hearing besides her voice, also leading Natsu straight to her.

" Lucy..." Lucy jolted upward at the sound of his voice. She turned around swiftly and stood up to look at the boy approaching her.

" Lucy, don't you dare try and run off again." Lucy wiped her tears off her cheeks, backing away from him. Her legs quivered, though she was pissed beyond belief, just looking at him would still send a tug in her heart.

" Why, so you can use my body again?" Natsu glared at her.

" Lucy. You're starting to piss me off. If you'd let me finish what I was trying to say." Natsu growled earning another glare from the celestial mage.

" I'm the one that should be pissed off, leave me alone!" She warned as he continued to get closer. She then shook her head and turned around, getting ready to zoom out of there.

" Oh no you don't!" Natsu yelled, tackling her to the ground. She pushed and shoved against the the dragonslayer's might. But all his years of training his physical ability really showed off as she couldn't move a muscle in his tight hold.

" Natsu! Let me go!" She screamed, making the boy flinch from his keen sense of hearing that was also kicking in. Natsu growled and grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. He then placed his legs on hers so she couldn't kick where it really hurts. The both were left in a very uncomfortable position.

" Lucy. Just listen to me." Natsu tried consoling the furious girl, she glared at him, giving him her attention.

" Why? You're better off doing it again with some other girl, but not me." She fummed, Natsu sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Lucy stared at him while she still struggled in his grasp.

" Lucy, before you flipped out earlier, I was about to finish what I was going to say." Lucy kept glaring at him, anticipating for what he was going to say next. Natsu opened his eyes again, to stare down at the girl softly.

" I can only mate..." His face became a little flustered as he looked away from the girl. She stopped struggling as she looked up at the boy in deep confusion.

" You can only what?..." Lucy's voice trailed off softly, all anger detected in it, vanished. He stayed silent as a small blush began to form on his face, this did not go unoticed by the blonde girl. She watched him skittishly and expectantly, as the boy gave her a quick sideways glance.

He then sighed as the blush began to subdue. His grip on Lucy's wrists softened and he got his legs off of her, allowing her to sit up next to him.

" Lucy." Natsu began, waiting for her reply. Lucy looked up at him, she was really curious as to where this was going. Her heart rate quickened and the tips of her fingers began to burn.

" What?" She asked so quietly but loud enough for Natsu to hear.

" You know that animals mate and all and then there are those who can only mate once right?" He asked as he looked into the pond. Lucy nodded her head slowly making an agreeing sound.

" Dragons are just like that, they can only mate once." He started. He gave Lucy another sideways glance to tell if she got the picture, but she just sat there and stared at him like a dope. He sighed, and she says he's more dense than she is. Anyone would've gotten the picture by now.

His face turned away from her as she hummed in confusion.

" With the one they love..." He spoke strangely. The silence was unbearing as Natsu began to get curious. He looked over to her and blinked, she was gaping at him as tears fell down her face.

" S- So you mean... I ruined your only chance to love!?" Lucy cried as her eyes litteraly became a faucet and her tears rivaled Juvia's. Natsu stared at her with an 'are-you-serious' face before panicking over the crying girl.

" N- No you didn't!" He freaked out as he waved his hands back and forth. Lucy looked up from her hands to looked at Natsu confused.

" I didn't?" Her voiced wavered as she sniffled repeatedly. Natsu laughed and brought her into a hug, Lucy stiffened as she started to understand a bit.

" Hey Lucy, I thought you were supposed to be smart." Natsu joked as he hugged her tighter. Lucy shook her head in his arms.

" Not when it come to this st-!" Lucy was cut off as Natsu grabbed her face and kissed her. It was just like any other kiss from Natsu, warm, soothing. Lucy's heart rate quickened and she closed her eyes, returning the boy's kiss while she wrapped her arms around him softly.

When he let go of the blushing blonde he smiled.

" Do 'ya get it now?" Lucy smiled overjoyed and tackled Natsu into another hug. She nodded her head and started to cry again.

" I'm sorry! I guess I misunderstood a little." She laughed embarrassed. Natsu scoffed as he rubbed her back.

" A little is an understatement..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two finally found their way out of the woods, hand in hand. They walked down the rode that led to Lucy's apartment. Lucy blushed slightly when she was in her pajamas still, this time she cared.

Natsu seemed to have understood as he brought the two into a running pace. They laughed a bit as they were running until Lucy quieted again, thinking.

" Hey Natsu." Lucy called out to him.

" What?" He looked over his shoulder to her.

" When Laxus and I accidently kissed that time... When you were upset, was it because you were jelous?" Lucy asked teasingly. Natsu looked at her wide-eyed before wipping his head around quickly.

" O- Oi."

**Author's note:** Did you guys like this chapter? I kinda got writers block in the beginning. Hehehe... A new chapter will be out soon! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
